¿Que tiene ese hombre?
by TheBlanck
Summary: Ella no sabia que era aquello que le atraía de el, no sabia que era aquello que la hipnotizaba. [Viñeta] [AU]


**Disclaimer: **No, Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota:** Este fic es un regalo para Hinatatenshi, espero te guste!

* * *

**¿Qué tiene ese hombre?**

Te sientes extraña en su presencia, atraída y seducida _«¿Qué tiene ese hombre?_» era la pregunta continua que asaltaba tu mente cuando te enfocaba con sus ojos negros.

Sin importar la distancia que los separaba, te sentías en su total dominio, cada vez que acudías a su oficina, mientras él te hablaba con su tranquilo tono de voz de los negocios entre ambas familias, los Uchiha y los Hyūga, no podías evitar preguntarte que era lo que tanto te atraía de ese hombre.

Te sentías incomoda la primera vez que entraste en su oficina, él era la cabeza de la familia Uchiha, Uchiha Madara, no lo conocías y sin embargo no pudiste perder ningún detalle de él, te sentías hipnotizada desde el principio, justo como estas ahora.

Intentabas escuchar lo que te decía, enfocando los ojos en sus labios, maldiciendo tu suerte al saber que con eso solo incrementaba el deseo, tu tentación.

Saliste de tu ensoñación cuando él te pregunto si podía ponerse más cómodo, que era bastante tarde y solo tú te encontrabas en este piso del gran edificio que componía la sede de la compañía Uchiha.

Accediste de inmediato, sin apartar la vista de cómo el soltaba su largo cabello, que caía hasta cubrir uno de sus ojos, perdiste la mirada en su cuello, justo cuando él se saco la corbata y desabotono dos botones de su blanca camisa.

Él continúo hablándote sobre economía o algo por el estilo, tú seguías detallado su cuerpo, a sabiendas de que él se daría cuenta tarde o temprano de tus indiscretos ojos vagando a través de su silueta, no te importaba, querías hacerle llegar el mensaje.

Rozas con tu tacón la pierna de él, en un intento sutil de caricia, mientras colocas la sonrisa más seductora que puedes, Madara sonríe de vuelta, con esa típica sonrisa ladina, dándote a entender que interpretó a la perfección tus señales y que está dispuesto a seguir con tu juego, olvidando de momento aquella conversación a la que tu no estabas prestándole ni la más mínima atención.

Te levantas, rodeando el gran escritorio lleno de papeles, para colocarte sobre él, ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura, levantando ligeramente tu falda, lo suficiente para que él pueda tocar la piel de tus muslos, al tiempo que te besa salvajemente.

Reprimes un gemido cuando sientes su mano entre los pliegues de tu ropa, acariciándote sobre la ropa interior, mordiendo tu labio inferior, solicitando el acceso de su lengua, aumentando toda la lujuria que te consume.

El te levanta, al tiempo que cierras tus piernas en su cadera, colocándote sobre el escritorio, dejando caer todo, sientes como se dirige a tu cuello, besando, lamiendo, suspiras extasiada, acariciando su espalda, dando tirones en su camisa, intentando arrebatársela, el se aleja de ti para concederte tu deseo, despojándose el mismo de la prenda, dejándola caer a un lado y comenzar a soltar botón por botón de tu blusa, para luego quitártela y dejarla sobre la suya, comenzando a tomar tus senos sobre el sujetador, apretando, haciéndote gemir.

Después de unos instantes donde solo habían besos, caricias demandantes, hasta cierto punto posesivas, sientes como Madara interna de nuevo su mano bajo tu falda, quitando tu ropa interior, rozando tu sexo, intentando enloquecerte, le vez abriendo su pantalón, sabiendo que pronto se fundirían, deseando desesperadamente la unión.

Llega el momento en que te penetra, rápido, entrando completamente, salvaje como solo él podría hacerlo, tiras de su largo cabello, escuchando un quejido de su parte, no te importa, solo deseas mas y mas, llegar al punto máximo, disfrutar del súbito orgasmo.

Sientes como el arremete contra ti, cada vez más rápido, mas feroz y cuando no puedes mas explotas, entre gritos y gemidos de placer, le sientes desplomarse sobre ti, sabiendo que él también había terminado, escuchas susurros sin poder entender con claridad y es en ese momento en que despiertas, ese momento en el que enfocando toda tu concentración en tus oídos, escuchas su voz llamándote:

– ¿Hyūga-san? – Y sales, despiertas de aquella placentera fantasía que solo ocurría en tu mente.

– ¿Uchiha-san? – Fue tu torpe respuesta, apenada por estar teniendo sueños con el hombre frente a ti, volviéndote a preguntar: _«¿Qué tiene ese hombre?_», no lo sabías, solo estabas segura de dos cosas: Que tus sueños con Madara Uchiha debían detenerse por el bien de tu salud mental y que todo tu cuerpo estaba hirviendo, tenias calor, demasiado calor.

* * *

¿Te gusto? ¿Me merezco un Review?

Gracias por leer, TheBlanck.


End file.
